Wedding night
by oneshotcentral
Summary: Well it is that infamous wedding night,things can get awkward... and well even the Battousai can have some... trouble...


_**Finally alone… **_Kenshin smiled gazing at his bride, she had washed off all the make up and had traded her flowing gown for a simple nighty, but some how she was more beautiful now than ever.

As she turned to face him he noticed a slight blush across her cheeks, 'Some thing wrong?'

Kaoru shook her head but only blushed deeper as her eyes passed over his bare chest.

_**Oh… **_

He glanced at the bed in the luxurious suite they had had so much fun choosing and suddenly felt sick with fright, a quick glance at her revealed that she was feeling the same way.

'We… we don't _have _to, you know,' he mumbled in a whisper.

She nodded but refused to move from the little square tile she had positioned herself on.

Calming slightly, she gazed at him from across the room with pitiful eyes, 'But do you want to?'

An odd chill ran down his spine and continued to pulse through his body as he stared at her, 'Uhh…' he fumbled with his words averting his eyes, 'I-I-I…' he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck slowly trying hard to think straight, 'I-I t-think we… should, uhh, watch some TV.'

'Okay,' she mumbled, before walking over to the bed and sitting straight backed, and tense on her side.

He did pretty much the some thing, but was more mechanical in his movement and picked up the remote, pressing the power button with a trembling thumb.

They watched several sitcoms and a few action movies before the tension finally evaporated and had both relaxed, conversing like in old times. He was in the middle of a light hearted laugh as yet another movie started, a horror. They watched the first few scenes quietly subconsciously drawing close to each other.

'How can you watch something like this so easily,' she queried peeping from under the sheets.

'It's fake,' he chuckled, 'Come from under there, if it was real then it would be scary.'

Just as she eased her head from under the linins, another grotesque image flashed across the screen, making her scream for a second and bury her face his chest.

He laughed uncontrollably as she shivered against him, 'Relax hun,' he whispered smoothing her hair, 'I won't let anything happen to you,' his voice trailed off as she glanced up at him.

'Really?'

'Of coarse!' he chuckled as she rested her on his chest still facing him, she smiled as if reminiscing 'What is it?'

'When did you first start liking me?' she mumbled blushing slightly.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…' he chuckled.

'Try me.'

'Okay,' he sighed with contentment, twirling her hair around his finger, 'I thought you were cute from the first day I met you, but I became attracted to you when…' he smiled with holding the last bit of information.

'When what?'

'You know… the time I kinda walked in on you in the shower…'

'Figures!' she cackled softly, 'You are pathetic!'

He smirked, enjoying the sound of her laughter, 'So how about you? When did you begin to think I was more than a pretty face.'

She laughed harder glancing at the X-shaped scar on his face, ' I always did,' she confessed blushing again.

'What?'

'Yup,' she admitted nervously running her fingers over his chest unaware of the effect, 'I though you were a really nice guy from the time I met you, but you seemed so distant,' she sighed flattening her hand on his breastplate, 'I'm so glad you opened up to me, or else I don't know…' she paused as her eyes met his, 'Are you okay?' she mumbled sheepishly becoming aware of his racing heart.

'I'm m 'k,' he choked tensing as she rubbed her hand over his chest again.

In a blind moment of passion he cupped her face, slowly drawing her head closer to his, before he could think straight again their lips pressed together, sending explosions of electricity through out his body. To his surprise, she responded with explosive vigour grabbing his head and neck as her fingers danced through his hair.

'Haru,' he gasped before her mouth muted him again.

'Uuhhmm?'

'Are you… s-s… sure about… this?' he stammered between kisses.

Her body shivered slightly as she tried to control herself, 'Yes,' she barely managed to blurt before, kissing him again.

He buried his fingers in her hair then slowly allowed his hands to flow over her body, which had somehow gotten on top of him. Time seemed to pass slowly as they held each other close, allowing their bodies to converse freely when,

*!!!!*

'OH MY GOSH KENSHIN! I'M SO SORRY!' she shrieked, frantically trying to comfort him as he curled into the foetal position.

* * *

'So how was you first night with your bride,' Sano cooed as his comrade ambled into the room.

He grunted refusing to answer the question as he opened the fridge.

'What happened?' he queried grinning.

Kenshin uncapped a can of sake seating himself at the table still refusing to speak.

'Come on!' he begged, 'You are like a brother to me, you can talk to me,' Sano tried his best to hold a serious face as his partner glanced up at him sheepishly, 'I promise I won't laugh.'

Kenshin glanced at the table and fiddled with his thumbs, 'Things didn't exactly go as planned,' he mumbled.

'What? Was she scared?' Sano asked pulling a serious face.

'No,' he muttered taking a sip of his beer, 'far from it.'

Sano arched a brow trying to contain his amusement, 'So… were you scared then?'

'Not really…'

He interlocked his fingers raising them to his mouth in an almost convincing seriousness, 'Well… what was the problem?'

Kenshin's lips parted as if he was about to speak, then closed again.

'Uhh… were you two clumsy?' Sano asked striking a vein. He noticed his comrade's jaw tighten and bit his thumb trying not to laugh as he nodded.

'That's natural,' he said choking slightly as a laugh almost escaped, he skilfully converted it t a cough then continued the conversation, 'you just have to relax and take it slow.'

''k,' Kenshin muttered.

'So what happened?' he couldn't help but ask, 'Did you fall off the bed?'

'No… she kinda,' his voice lowered to an unintelligible mumble.

'What?'

He continued mumbling, however Sano caught a few key words and turned pink with mirth as he understood.

'You said you wouldn't laugh,' Kenshin spat as a soft nasal snicker slipped through Sano's fingers.

Tears welded in his eyes and he covered his face before finally exploding into a riot of laughter, 'I'm sorry!!' he cackled as Kenshin tried to melt from existence, 'You two are too hilarious! How do you,' his words were cut short as he was over come by another bought of merriment.

'It's not so funny Sanosuske,' he retorted covering his face in shame.

'So are you okay now?' he asked as his laughter subsided.

'I'm fine,' he muttered miserably.

'What are you talking about?' Megumi asked, as she entered the kitchen with two empty baby bottles in her hands.

'He and his wife are having… trouble,' Sano stated watching Kenshin grow more embarrassed as he informed her.

'Trouble?' she echoed looking at them curiously.

'Uhh… it's nothing,' he lied, 'we are just, um…'

'Having trouble consummating their marriage,' Sano tacked on with a smirk.

Kenshin rocked with embarrassment and was about to scream at when Megumi spoke up.

'What?' she looked at him concerned, 'Can't you get it up?'

Sano cackled at the top of his lungs almost falling out of his seat as Kenshin sunk to the table covering his head in humiliation.

'What?' she protested, 'It is a real problem, a lot of men have it!'

'It's not that,' he groaned whishing he could disappear, 'we are just………… inexperienced.'

'Oh,' she giggled, 'that will pass.'

'If Haru doesn't kill him first,' Sano mumbled under his breath.

'What?' she glanced at him confused.

'Sanosuskeeee …' he whined, having little effect on his torturer.

'They were getting frisky and Kaoru apparently kneed him pretty low.'

Megumi turned and stared at him wide eyed, 'What!? You mean…' she whispered pointing to her crotch area. Sano nodded, triggering a full onslaught of cackles.

'Sorry _Batousai_,' she hic upped mockingly, resting a hand on his back, 'I don't mean to laugh,' she blurted between giggles.

To make matters worse, the front door pushed at the moment and Kaoru slowly peeked into the room. Megumi and Sano both assumed serious expressions, the former wiping tears from her eyes.

'Good morning,' she smiled nervously glancing to Kenshin, 'what was all the noise about?'

Kenshin glanced up at her, then redirected his eyes to the floor. She froze glancing between their friends turning a hot hue of red as the realisation hit her, 'I can't believe you told them,' she spat blushing all up to her ears.

'What are you talking about?' Sano asked in a convincingly confused tone, Megumi nodding in agreement.

'Wait?' she muttered, 'What were you all laughing at?'

'An old joke,' Sano lied looking at her innocently.

'Oh…' she sighed buying their story and claimed a seat at the table, groaning slightly as she rubbed her leg with a grimace.

'You okay there Kaoru?' Megumi asked.

'I'm okay,' she assured, 'I just knocked my foot up against something really hard just now, it still knida hurts.'

An awkward silence filled the room as Sano placed his had over his face and stood to exit, Megumi close behind him.

'Are they okay,' she asked Kenshin as they left. She got her answer not to long after when the explosive laughs, guffaws and cackles rang through the hallway.

'You told them didn't you?'

* * *

Now please let me know what you think... hope it wasn't complete garbage...


End file.
